After Impact
by ACGS
Summary: Chapter 6. I'm finally back with a new chapter. Shinji and Asuka are visited by a mysterious character.
1. Ch1

I do not own any of the characters (cursed GAINAX and their ownership) and do not plan to make any money off of them, arigato.  
  
Takes place at the End of Evangelion, after giant Rei/Lilith decides to die. You all know the part.  
  
Shinji awakens on the shore to a newly formed LCL lake. He lies silently for several minutes before turning to his side. A red headed girl lies next to him with bandages running the length of her arm and a patch over one eye.  
  
'Baka! I hate you! Can't you ever do anything right?! So, the invincible Shinji is back again?' and a multitude of different insults assault his mind for a brief moment. In another, he is on top of the girl, strangling her. She makes no motion as her breath is kept from passing other than a simple raise of her arm, not to attack, but for a soft touch of the boy's face. The simple movement startles Shinji, causing him to start back, tears flowing as he comes to the realization of the act he almost carried out. For what could have been an eternity, or what seemed like it to Shinji, he sat at Asuka's feet, crying. For many minutes later the beach remained silent until a distinct sound of splashing could be heard, ringing through the barren land for miles. Shinji instinctively turns to the sound, though an instant later he was sure he was no longer on Earth, but in Hell.  
The drenched form of Gendo Ikari slowly makes its way up the shore, his hand holding the stump where his other arm had once presided. Shinji stares at him in mute terror. The one person whom he had thought least likely to come back stands in front of him, the anger and hatred evident in his eyes.  
  
"Shinji" Gendo sneered, his voice reverberating as did the splashing. Gone was the pain from the removal of his arm, only to be replaced with unbridled rage. "F-father?"  
"You would forsake your own mother and father?! You are lower than this dirt." Gendo slowly walks to Shinji's crouching form.  
"For what? A pitiful rock!" Gendo screams as he sends a kick directed at Shinji's face. The boy's chin takes the front of the blow, the rest of his body following as he is flung once more next to Asuka.  
  
"Shinji!" Asuka screams as she sees the blood on Shinji's face beginning to stain the sand.  
Gendo ignores the girl's scream as he continues his rampage, walking to Shinji and kicking him again. Still the boy makes no move for self- defense. "Shinji, don't just lie there! Get up! Fight him, Shinji!" Asuka yells, tears threatening to form as she watches Shinji's pain unfold. Gendo spins on his heel to face the prone form of Asuka.  
"A pitiful, insane girl to go with this pitiful child." Gendo mutters before kicking Asuka's bandaged arm. She releases a horrifying scream as wounds are re-opened. Shinji turns his bloody face to Asuka as watches the events unfold, all up until Asuka's bandaged becomes red with her blood. Something deep within Shinji bends, then snaps as Asuka lets loose another scream. With inhuman speed Shinji is on his feet before grasping Gendo's neck between his hands. As Shinji holds Gendo above the ground with strength his arms would betray as never having, his innocence and indecisiveness begins to die along with Gendo.  
  
'Father, let me help her!' 'No'  
  
'What the hell are you doing, Father?!'  
  
With every memory Shinji tightens his grip on Gendo's neck. Had Asuka not been overcome with pain she would have witnessed the death of two people, Gendo Ikari and the poor, whining, scared child Shinji Ikari had been. Just before his death, Gendo looks to the sky, as if hearing some revelation. Then a sense of understanding washes over the elder Ikari as he looks back into his son's eyes, almost for the first time. With the last bit of strength left in his body, Gendo mouths the words 'I'm proud, son', then dies.  
The strength Shinji had once had leaves his body as the now dead body of Gendo Ikari slips to the ground. Asuka begins to asses her surroundings once more as watches Shinji slump to the ground, shedding tears over his dead father.  
  
"Baka..."  
  
Several hours pass by until Shinji finally moves. Asuka watches on, confused, as Shinji begins to dig a hole next to his father.  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
Asuka's only response is silence as Shinji continues his task. Finally Shinji completes his burial site and he slowly rolls his father's body into the grave. Again, with the same monotony and silence as before, Shinji starts moving sand to cover the grave.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
Still he does not respond. Upon completing his task, Shinji lies on the beach and softly cries himself to sleep, the darkness of night beginning to enclose them.  
  
The next day Asuka awoke to find Shinji still lying in the same position. Feeling anger well up within her, Asuka struggles across the sand to Shinji's prone form.  
  
"Baka! What are you doing?! You can't just lie there and die!"  
  
"I'm worthless to everyone, Asuka..."  
  
"We're the only ones left!"  
  
"I'm nothing...I couldn't bring back anyone...I even killed my father... I can't do anything right... I'm a failure..."  
  
Asuka, enraged, grabs Shinji by the collar of his shirt and yells in his face  
  
"You're damn right you're a failure!" She then pulls back her good arm and punches Shinji square on the cheek, the force causing him to slide back from her.  
  
"You are pathetic! You can't do anything right! You didn't bring back Misato! You did kill your father!" Shinji looks away to the ground, unable to maintain eye contact with Asuka.  
  
Asuka's voice lightens suddenly, "But you brought me back.and I'm not going to let you just die here on this beach! I can barely move, Shinji! Yes you did all that, but get over yourself! So what if you can't do anything right! So what if you killed your father! Everyone hated him anyway! So what if you didn't bring Misato back! You can't just give up like this!"  
  
"Why should I go on? You hate me...everyone else is dead...there's nothing here for anyone..."  
  
Asuka lands another punch on Shinji's face, "You Baka! Can't you see past yourself for just one second?!"  
  
"You're one to talk!" Shinji's anger had finally gotten the better of him, "Ever since I met you on that ship you've been a bitch! Kensuke and Touji were right! I thought maybe you'd change, that I could be your friend, but you won't let me! You never give a damn about anyone but yourself! As long as Asuka's always the best then nothing else matters! Well guess what Asuka! You really can be the best now! You always were better than me, right?! Now that we're the only ones I guess you're just the best in the entire world!" Shinji finally collapses in fits of sobbing.  
  
'Does...does he really think of me like that?' "Shinji.I."  
  
"Why should you talk to me? You are the best in the world! Why would you want to talk to a pathetic loser like me?!"  
  
Once more Asuka lands a punch on his face, "Shut up, Shinji!"  
  
"Yes, your majesty!"  
  
"God damn it, why are you acting like this?!" Tears are beginning to make their way down Asuka cheeks "Can't you see what you're doing?"  
  
"You hate me! Just say it! You never want to see my pathetic, spineless face again! You're so much better than I am that I should just die!"  
  
Asuka lunges at him, wrapping her arms around his back, as she cries uncontrollably, "Stop! Shinji, I've lost everything! Please stop! You...are all I have left..."  
  
"Must make you disgusted"  
  
"Shinji, please stop! I don't want to lose you! I've lost someone I loved before; please don't make me do it again!" The rest of Asuka's words are incoherent as she cries on Shinji's shoulder, his shirt becoming damp.  
  
"Why? How could you love me?"  
  
"I don't know...I just don't know..." Asuka rubs her face into Shinji's chest, tears still flowing.  
  
Shinji hesitantly puts his arms around Asuka and she slowly begins to stop crying. And so, the two children fall asleep.  
  
Hours later, both are rudely awoken by a strange man with short black hair, black clothes, and a gun. After kicking the two teens awake, he stands with his gun drawn at the two.  
  
"How cute, two of the pilots finally got together..."  
  
Asuka, scared out of her mind, unconsciously grips Shinji, seeking protection. The man's radio blared to life with someone on the other end.  
  
"Have you taken care of them yet?"  
  
"Consider them dead right now"  
  
"Excellent work"  
  
"Thank you, sir"  
  
As the man turns back to Asuka and Shinji, he is surprised when Asuka jumps up and pushes him backwards. Trying to keep himself from falling, the man stumbles backwards only to trip on a rock outcropping behind him. Falling backwards, his head is caught by a small opening on the rock face. Through the inertia of his falling body, and his now captive head, the man's neck breaks with a sickening sound. Moments later he lies lifelessly strewn across the rocks.  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
"He's...dead, Shinji..."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well...someone's obviously come back...and they want to kill us...I think we'd better find shelter first..."  
  
"And we need to fix up your arm"  
  
"We'd better get going...they'll know something happened in a while, and I don't want to be around when they send someone else."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Asuka, with Shinji's aid, and Shinji thus walk towards the decimated Tokyo- 3 in hopes of finding some refuge, and to keep away from whoever wants them dead.  
  
Okay, okay, I know, a mediocre story, but it'll get better, I promise! See ya next chapter! 


	2. Ch2

See Ch.1 for disclaimer stuff...  
  
"Baka Shinji!!"  
  
Asuka lies on the ground, the fall causing her enormous pain. Shinji had been aiding Asuka, but the sight in front of him caused all processes in his mind to halt. The small ridge the duo was on overlooked Tokyo-3, or what used to be the last fortress against the Angels. Now it reminded Shinji of a war torn city. Near the center of the city there was no sign of anything, almost as if the ground beneath it gave way to the massive pit of darkness that now resided in the city's heart. The buildings still standing appear that they would soon follow their brethren. Shinji falls to his knees in disbelief.  
  
'Everyone...gone...there's...nothing...'  
  
"Baka, what are you doing?!"  
  
Shinji ignored her, all the people he had known, the city he almost died to protect, was gone. Not a single breath of life shone on the fallen city.  
  
"Baka!! You can't just leave me lying here!!!"  
  
With almost mechanical like movements, Shinji stands, his arms swaying lifelessly at his side as he looks at the city again. Turning to Asuka, Shinji helps her up again, but with none of the original care that he had shown her. He was acting so much like Rei that Asuka shivered at his touch, the memory of the doll her mother held coming back. Slowly the two made their way down the slope towards the destroyed metropolis, Shinji silent as he recounts all the friends he lost, Asuka silent as she deals with Shinji, who had become the object of her deepest fears.  
  
Finally the two reach the outskirts of the city, the buildings casting an even more ominous feel than before. Most of the buildings were already collapsed, no sign that life had ever permeated the concrete and steel homes. Near the next block, Asuka saw a building still standing that brought a shimmer of hope to her heart.  
  
"Shinji! Look, it's the apartment complex! You think maybe Misato and Pen- Pen are there?"  
  
At hearing Asuka's hopeful words, Shinji immediately brightened, after all, if Misato and Pen-Pen were alive, then perhaps his other friends were alive as well. Instantly the two quicken their pace, the complex and their two closest friends growing closer. Ignoring the elevators, Shinji helps Asuka as fast as he can up the flights of stairs till they finally reach their floor. At this point Asuka is walking as fast as she possibly can with her injuries, the prospect of seeing their guardian and mother figure again foremost in her mind. Entering the apartment, the two are so entranced that they fail to notice the door, which was missing completely. Searching each room, the two hope to find Misato, but the only sound in the apartment comes from them, their shallow breathing of anticipation and exhaustion. Returning back to the kitchen, Asuka finds Shinji sitting at the table with his face held in his hands. Still hopeful, Asuka speaks again.  
  
"Shinji? Did...did you find them?"  
  
Without speaking, Shinji merely shakes his head as his body is wracked by another fit of sobs. Finally coming to the realization Shinji had, Asuka crumbles down to a chair as tears begin to form in her blue eyes.  
  
"Shinji...they...they're gone, aren't they? All of them..."  
  
With a slow nod, Asuka finally breaks into tears, some of the first she had shed since her mother's death. What feel like hours pass, but they could just as well have been mere minutes, for the two had no reason now to keep time. Eventually Shinji looked up from his position to Asuka, who was still sobbing quietly. Standing, Shinji slowly walked past Asuka into the living room, almost paying the girl no attention. Looking around the living room, Shinji finds it completely devastated. The couch lies upside down against the far wall from the window, the television next to it. All around the window was black, the window itself was broken in, but where the glass had gone Shinji did not know. Turning back to her, Shinji utters one word.  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
"They're all gone Shinji! We're the only ones left! And... and it's all my fault!"  
  
Silence consumes Asuka once more as she begins another fit of sobbing.  
  
"...goodnight..."  
  
Slowly Shinji turns from Asuka and walks into his room, the door on it broken off its hinges as well, and falls asleep upon his bed. No dreams came for comfort, nor to haunt, for with no one left Shinji had nothing to fear, and nothing to comfort him.  
  
***  
  
Waking the next morning was something Shinji had wished would never have happened. Hoping that somehow he would have died in his sleep, his return to consciousness was not welcome. Slowly moving from his bed, Shinji makes his way to the kitchen. Sitting at the table was Asuka, asleep. She hadn't moved since Shinji had left to his room.  
  
Moving to the cabinets, Shinji checks if any food had survived. Whether by some cruel twist of fate, or just ironic luck, Shinji found some food. In the cabinets that weren't completely destroyed, there were quite possibly hundreds of instant ramen cups. Checking the water, Shinji quickly discovered that along with the rest of the city perished the water systems. A small trickle of cold water was coming from the tap, but the hot water wasn't working. Sighing, Shinji walks to the table and gently shakes Asuka awake.  
  
"Nnn... five more minutes..."  
  
"Come on Asuka, wake up."  
  
"Fine... nn... what's for breakfast? I'm starving..."  
  
"The water doesn't work that well."  
  
"So? I'm hungry!"  
  
"There's nothing I can do right now..."  
  
"Baka..."  
  
A silence ensues, engulfing the children in their thoughts. Finally, after what could have been half an hour, Asuka speaks up again.  
  
"What's wrong with the water?"  
  
"The hot water doesn't work, and the cold water only trickles out."  
  
"Then do we have any food at all?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"Instant ramen"  
  
"... which we need hot water for... damn it..."  
  
"Exactly..."  
  
"Well then, if we're going to survive we're going to need hot water... I take it the electricity doesn't work?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Great... then we'll need to make a fire."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you want to die out here?!"  
  
"What point is living anymore... there's no one left but us..."  
  
"So you'd rather die?"  
  
"Is that such a bad idea?"  
  
"Baka! Of course it is! We can't just die!"  
  
"Why not? There isn't any reason to live anymore..."  
  
"We survived the end of the world Baka! We can't just die now! If you won't do anything to help out, then you can just stay here and die, but I'm not going to, you hear me?!"  
  
Asuka, infuriated with Shinji silence, stands from the table and begins walking for the door. Taking another step, however, makes Asuka land on her injured leg. Asuka lets out a pained scream as she loses her balance and beings falling. Shinji, picking up on Asuka's scream, runs to her side and catches her.  
  
"Let go of me Baka! Why do you care anyway?! If you don't care if you die, then why should you care if I die?!"  
  
"You're hurt, Asuka..."  
  
"No shit!"  
  
"I can't let you go out there while you're hurt..."  
  
"Just let me go! You want to die, so just die already! You don't care about yourself, you don't care about anybody!!"  
  
"Asuka... I... don't want you to die..."  
  
"Then why is it okay for you to?! Shinji, what the Hell is your problem?! You think I want to be alone in this world?!"  
  
"You can't die..."  
  
"Neither can you! I won't let you die and leave me alone here! You bastard coward! How could you even think about dying at a time like this?!"  
  
Finally collapsing from exhaustion and exertion, Asuka falls against Shinji, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Don't leave me alone, Shinji... please..."  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
Again, silence consumes the two as they attempt to quell the war of words in their minds.  
  
'Why do I need Baka Shinji? I don't need anyone, I can live alone!'  
  
'Shinji is kind to me... I can't stand to think of a world without him in it... Why do I feel like this?'  
  
'He's just a spineless wimp who wants death!'  
  
'But I don't want him to die! I... love him?'  
  
'That Baka?! I could never love him! He doesn't even love himself!'  
  
'But I do love him... and maybe... if he stops hating himself... he could love me back?'  
  
'Why do I need Asuka? I've lived alone without anyone for my entire life...'  
  
'I can't stand the image of Asuka dying... She needs my help, finally... Why do I feel like this?'  
  
'Asuka never wanted my help...'  
  
'But she needs my help! I love her!'  
  
'That brat?! She hates me! How could I love someone who hates me?!'  
  
'No, I don't love her... but... I could... if I stop hating myself...'  
  
"A-Asuka?"  
  
"What, Baka?"  
  
"Where were you going?"  
  
"To find fire, obviously..."  
  
"You... you're going to need some help... you can't walk on that bad leg..."  
  
"I don't need your help, Baka..."  
  
"Asuka... please let me help you..."  
  
"So you can just die on me? No thanks... why don't you just go away and die somewhere else?"  
  
"No... I... don't want to die, anymore..."  
  
"Heh... what changed the mighty Shinji's mind?"  
  
"...You did..."  
  
"Me?..." 'Does... does he love me?'  
  
"Yes... I won't leave you alone here, Asuka..."  
  
Once more, a brief silence ensues after Shinji's statement as Asuka takes in what Shinji had said.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going, don't you think? If we're going to find any way to get some fire, we're going to need some time to sort through everything."  
  
"Right..."  
  
Slowly pushing herself away from Shinji, Asuka then leans herself against Shinji's arm, which she then wraps her left arm around.  
  
"Now I just need your help walking, got it?"  
  
"Right, Asuka..."  
  
Sighing happily and squeezing Shinji's arm with her own unconsciously, Asuka turns towards the blown open doorway of their apartment.  
  
"Well then, let's get going!"  
  
***  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter! A rather long one, page wise, but that was mostly cause of the dialogue... ^^;; Anyway, time for a preview of the next chapter! Next chapter, Asuka and Shinji make their way around Tokyo-3, or what's left of it, on their search for fire, Shinji thinks he's hearing voices, and something strange is occurring with the lake of humanity! Catch this and more next chapter! 


	3. Ch3

Okay, the next chapter! Ch.1 has disclaimer, do I have to keep on telling you people every chapter? Read and review, bitte, Onegai, and please.  
  
Ch.3  
  
Tokyo-3. The most technological city ever built. Mankind's final fortress. Thousands of people lived there to keep it running. Now, however, the once great metropolis is less than a shadow of its former glory. Asuka and Shinji, the only two to have survived and returned, have inherited it. The desolate city offers no joy to the two, and their search for a means of survival is beginning to become rather bothersome for the young red head.  
  
"Nothing yet?!"  
  
Asuka is sitting on a bench outside a store, the windows and entrance of it destroyed. Shinji, who left Asuka waiting outside, entered to search for a lighter of some manner, and still hasn't found one.  
  
"I'm sorry, Asuka, but it's a total mess in here!"  
  
"But I'm getting hungry!" Asuka whines, "Do you want me to starve to death out here?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then hurry up!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
Shinji continues sifting through the fallen products until he finds something that may help.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
"You found a lighter! I knew you could do it Shinji!"  
  
"Um...actually, Asuka..."  
  
"You...didn't?"  
  
"No... But I found some bandages!"  
  
"Baka, bandages won't do me any good if I starve!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"One of the last people alive and you still say sorry like that! God Shinji, quit being sorry all the time!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Stuffing the rolls of bandages into his pocket, Shinji continues his search again till he reaches the counter, where a rack of disposable lighters lies toppled over.  
  
"Asuka, I found some!"  
  
"You did! See, I knew you could do it!"  
  
"But now we need some way to keep the fire going during the night..."  
  
"Get some fire wood, Baka!"  
  
"You expect me to find firewood in this... wait there they are!"  
  
Scattered around the nearby counter was dozens and dozens of small logs, they had fallen over in the battle as well.  
  
"But we can't use just logs, Asuka!"  
  
"Get the newspapers!"  
  
"How am I going to carry all this?!"  
  
Asuka, acting hurt, says "Oh, you'll find a way, won't you? You... don't want me to freeze to death tonight, do you?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Then it's settled."  
  
"Damn..."  
  
***  
  
-One hour later-  
  
Shinji and Asuka had finally returned to their "home". Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Shinji drops everything in exhaustion.  
  
"A...Asuka... I... can't go on... any further..."  
  
"Oh stop being such a wuss! You made it this far, you can't quit on me now!"  
  
"Just... let me rest... for a little while..."  
  
"Baka... you can't be that tired already..."  
  
"But... I am..."  
  
"Fine, we'll wait for a little while..."  
  
Shinji, upon hearing those words, falls to the ground.  
  
"T-thank you... Asuka..."  
  
"Hey, Shinji..."  
  
"Yea... Asuka?"  
  
"Do you think we could get the power working here? It'll be a lot easier to carry stuff if the elevators work..."  
  
"I... don't know... I don't know a thing about power plants, either..."  
  
"All finished resting?"  
  
"Yea... I'm fine now."  
  
"Good! Now, let's get moving, it's almost dark!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
*** ""Shinji...""  
  
"Yea, Asuka?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't you just call me?"  
  
"No, are you alright up there, Shinji?" Asuka asks as she points at Shinji's head.  
  
"I could've sworn I heard someone call my name..."  
  
"Shinji, maybe you need some sleep."  
  
"Yea... maybe..."  
  
*** -LCL lake-  
  
The lake had been still since Shinji and Asuka had left it. Slowly, near the center of the lake, a small ripple emerged. Minutes later, another, slightly larger ripple appears, followed quickly by another. Soon the entire lake is rippling from the center. Just above the water of the lake, hovering in a ghostly pale light, is Rei. Cocking her head towards the ruins of Tokyo-3, Rei's eyes glow brightly for a moment, then fade back to the cold, dark red they had been. The rippling stops suddenly, and Rei closes her eyes. Her pale aura slowly begins to fade, along with her corporal form, as she whispers one word into the night before dispersing completely.  
  
"Shinji"  
  
***  
  
Okay, that's it for today's chapter. Thanks to B.C. Sealey, I really liked your comments and I hope you'll continue to pre-read for me in the future. For any others who might want to pre-read this, feel free to e-mail me and I'd be glad to hear your comments, plus you'll get to read the stuff before it gets posted (Don't know if that's good or bad...) So, if any of you are crazy enough, or bored enough, to want to pre-read, just drop me a line through the reviews! Speaking of Reviews... that's what you should be doing right now! Review, please! Okay, next chapter, Shinji and Asuka attempt to get the power running, Shinji begins to hear more strange things, Asuka questions her feelings towards Shinji, as well as their hope for survival, and it soon appears that Asuka and Shinji aren't the only people who have returned to the world. See ya next time! 


	4. Ch4, Pt1

Hi all, it's me, again... I'm back with Chapter 4! Sorry for the long wait, but with a severe writer's block and getting through AP tests and finals, I had very little time to do anything. But, I'm back with the first part of Chapter 4, so I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Ch. 4, Pt. 1  
  
In the deathly silence that engulfs the apartment of Asuka and Shinji, little change has been made to the run down shelter. The two children sleep in their old rooms, though Shinji's room is still missing its door. The windows and doors all still have the black blast marks around them; Shinji was planning to get some sort of cleaner to get it off. The bathroom had been visited once, and in seeing its run down look, Shinji quickly decided that it would not be wise to enter it again. The toilet and bath had been blown to bits from the sewer lines exploding, leaving large holes in the floor and scattering the porcelain remains of the toilet and bath around the room. The kitchen had faired better, but it still lied in shambles. The sink had remained intact, as well as most of the cabinets, but the food that had survived and wasn't burned to a crisp was instant ramen, absolutely useless without hot water, which was no longer flowing. Misato's room had remained intact as well, though all her belongings were scattered about the room. Neither of the children had entered Misato's room after they first entered the apartment, just being in it brought back too many bad memories for them.  
  
Now the two children finally have been taken by sleep. Shinji fell asleep first, being physically exhausted from the day. After chopping the wood and managing to get a small fire started in the living room, Shinji had taken a small bundle of chopped wood that was still on fire and brought it into his room, where he fell asleep. Asuka, however, did not find sleep so easily. Deciding that Shinji had a good idea when he went to sleep, Asuka attempted to take some flaming logs with her. On her way to her room, however, she lost her balance and burned her hand, causing her to let loose quite a few swear words in Japanese and German; she kept herself quiet, however, as she knew Shinji was sleeping. After stumbling to the kitchen through the darkness that had quickly encompassed the city, Asuka managed to run some water over her burned hand. Returning to the still burning log, Asuka tried again and succeeded in making her way to her room before getting burned again, which caused another trip through the darkness to the kitchen. Finally returning to her room and setting the burning log in a proper position, Asuka fell onto her bed, wanting sleep to take her quickly. But, as so many things Asuka wanted in life, she did not get her wish. As she closed her eyes to the darkness, expecting sleep, she is brought only memories of her death just before third Impact.  
  
Just as Shinji was beginning to fall asleep, a soft cry brings him back to consciousness. Slowly tip-toeing to Asuka's room, Shinji peeks through the small opening between the door frame and the door. Asuka lies face down on her bed crying, her tears beginning to soak the pillow. For a brief moment Asuka stops crying, though her body still gave way to shudders periodically. Shinji, wanting to comfort her, takes a step into her room. The silence in the room made Shinji's step seem like construction work to him as he cringes, expecting the fury of Asuka to befall him for his intrusion. For what could have been minutes or seconds, Shinji stood there without moving, barely breathing. Finally Asuka again brakes down into tears, her body curling up into a ball around the pillow. Shinji stands still, his mind desperately trying to decide what to do. Finally, after another several minutes, Shinji moves. Withdrawing his foot from the room, Shinji quietly closes Asuka's door completely and walks back to his room, tears welling in his eyes as he realizes his failure to comfort Asuka. Shinji lies down on his bed; face first, as he tries to push Asuka's crying out of his mind. Slowly, due to exhaustion, Shinji finally finds sleep. Asuka would not be as lucky, as she still dealt with memories of past pain for several more hours before her mind would finally find rest.  
  
"Well, you still haven't changed, Asuka." Shinji says to the red-head the next morning. The same red-head raises her head from the table and does her best to stare Shinji down, but it soon falls short as she sees Shinji smiling, an act she saw rarely before Third Impact, and even less afterward. Smiling to herself, Asuka responds with little of the sarcasm she normally held, "And just what's that supposed to mean, Baka?"  
  
"You never were a morning person."  
  
With this said Asuka grumbles softly to herself and sets her head back on the table.  
  
"I didn't get that much sleep, so leave me alone, Baka" Asuka says with some of her old tone returning.  
  
"I know..." Shinji whispers softly to himself, his happy demeanor changing back to the perpetual melancholy that seemed to always be there.  
  
The kitchen soon falls into silence as Shinji deals with his memories from the night before. Eventually raising his head to look at Asuka, Shinji notices her lack of movement. His curiosity getting the better of him, Shinji slowly leans over to check on Asuka. Just as he puts his ear near her mouth to check her breathing, Asuka lets out a loud snore, startling Shinji and making him fall backwards onto the floor.  
  
After sitting there, motionless, for several moments, Shinji breaks out into laughter. The sudden noise startling her awake, Asuka raises her head and glares at Shinji.  
  
"What're you laughing at, Baka?"  
  
Smiling, Shinji responds while looking up at Asuka, "Nothing, Asuka, nothing at all."  
  
Grinning to herself, Asuka says, "Then I'm sure you won't mind making me some breakfast."  
  
"But... the only thing left in here is instant ramen."  
  
"Guess you'll be going shopping this morning, then."  
  
Shocked by Asuka's sudden change of demeanor, Shinji nods, rises to his feet, and begins to walk out of the kitchen, his face downcast. As he passes by the table, however, Asuka leaps at him and holds on tight. The force of her jump causes Shinji to lose his balance and soon both of them are lying in a pile on the floor, Shinji stunned and Asuka with a smile on her face.  
  
"W-what was that for?"  
  
Asuka, smiling, snuggles her head into Shinji's side for a moment before jumping up to her feet, using her arm on the table to keep herself off her bad leg.  
  
"I can't let you leave me here all by myself. Besides, there's nothing to do around here."  
  
"Are you sure? You can't really walk that well with that leg..." Shinji says as he stands next to Asuka.  
  
"Of course I'm sure; besides, I can use you as my crutch." Asuka says before grabbing onto Shinji's arm and leaning against him to emphasize her point.  
  
Shinji, not sure of what to do, stands in place while trying to keep himself from sweating; something his hand was currently working on doing, causing Shinji to be even more uncomfortable.  
  
Noticing that something was wrong with Shinji, Asuka leans her head forward to look at Shinji. Shinji, noticing this, quickly turns his face away, hoping to hide his nervousness.  
  
"What's wrong, Shinji?"  
  
"N-nothing! I'm fine, let's get going!" Shinji responds, desperately trying to keep Asuka from noticing the increasing perspiration on his hand.  
  
"That's the spirit, Shinji! Just follow me!"  
  
Asuka, caught up in the moment, fails to realize that she began walking with her injured leg. Recognition hit Asuka as her foot made contact with the floor, the pressure sending a jolt of pain up her leg. Immediately after making contact the floor and her foot, Asuka begins to crumble down onto her side.  
  
"Asuka, are you alright??" Shinji says as he drops to his knees next to Asuka.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, beside my damned broken leg, Dummkopf!"  
  
Shinji, not sure of how to respond to Asuka's sudden outburst, sits quietly, his eyes tracing the floor. Many minutes passed, though time no longer had any bearing on the new world as Asuka and Shinji had no watches or clocks. The air in the room had little to no circulation as the only occupants kept their breathing to a minimum, thus causing it to hang almost densely, not from the heat of the day, but from the tension shared between Asuka and Shinji. The shadows had changed position by several degrees by the time Asuka finally lifted herself off the floor, using the table chair to aid her rise.  
  
"Well, come on Shinji; let's go find something to eat. I'm wasting away to nothing over here." As if to personify her statement, Asuka's stomach took the brief silence after her statement to begin to growl.  
  
Brightened, though not by much, Shinji rises to his feet and readies himself to be used as Asuka's crutch once more. "Alright, Asuka, let's get going."  
  
-The streets of Tokyo-3-  
  
In the desolate streets of the once proud metropolis, the two children walk around, seeming almost like ghostly specters. The rising sun already is reflecting off the black tar of the road and the shattered glass from the destroyed buildings. The heat waves create illusions of water along the hills and bumps of the road. Finding many of the food stores around their apartment mostly destroyed, Shinji and Asuka once again must travel a fair distance into the city itself, hoping to reach the same store they had before.  
  
-NERV: Terminal Dogma-  
  
Like the rest of Tokyo-3, Terminal Dogma was left a mess. The once powerful base, however, is far more restless than its above ground counterpart. The time, energy, and blood that had been spent keeping it alive still draws some to continue its work, even after losing their corporal form. The MAGI, which had ceased function to conserve power several days ago, suddenly spring to life as several words are entered into one of its keyboard ports. The main screen, casting a blue glow around the room, turns on and displays the words being typed on its board.  
  
-ShinjiShinjiShinjiShinjiShinji-  
  
The computer continues to repeat the loop until yet another keyboard begins typing words, these appearing on the second half of the MAGI's screen after splitting the screen down the center.  
  
-GendothisisyourfaultYouusedmeandnowyouleavemeButiwillfinishwhatyoufailedtod o-  
  
This loop, as well, repeats on the screen. After several minutes all the keyboard ports are being used, the display showing nearly six or seven lines being entered, each different from the first.  
  
This continues until the MAGI displays in large red letters in the foreground of the main screen 'WARNING: EMERGENCY POWER SUPPLY IS AT 20%. ANY CONTINUED USE WILL RESULT IN SYSTEM ERROR AND CRASH. ALL DATA WILL BE LOST WHEN EMERGENCY POWER IS EXHAUSTED.'  
  
The entries continue, however, and nearly five minutes later the room is again plunged into darkness as the emergency lights lose power. Slowly, one by one, the screens on the main screen disappear until only the first one is left up. Soon not even that is left and, as the MAGI's final act before losing all power, only a single word is displayed on the board, in large, block font.  
  
-SHINJI-

-Tokyo-3-

"Hey, Shinji, I think that's the store there!"  
  
Shinji looks up from his spot on the bench towards wherever Asuka is pointing.  
  
"I think you're right, Asuka." Shinji says as he stands and begins walking towards the store.  
  
"You don't mind waiting out here for a little while, do you, Asuka?" Shinji asks when he stops halfway across the street.  
  
"Sure, but you'd better not leave me out here for long." Asuka says as she relaxes back on the bench.  
  
Shinji nods at Asuka and continues his journey into the store. As he enters the shop, the musty smell of rotting foods and stale air assaults his nose, causing him to hesitate on continuing on. Knowing that the wrath of Asuka is much more terrifying than the smell, he continues on his quest. Walking through the aisles of overturned foods and things, Shinji finds something that could be rather useful; a pump and a portable electric motor lie on the floor of the aisle Shinji is currently exploring. Figuring that they might be put to better use by him, Shinji picks them up and sets them near the exit of the store to be picked up on his way out. Regaining his focus, Shinji sets off to find more food in the store, though he quickly finds that finding something non-instant is a little harder than he had planned. Eventually coming across the refrigerated section, Shinji finds some eggs, milk, juice, and more instant meals. Taking the eggs and juice, Shinji sets out again in search of more food. Just as he finds the bread and reaches for it, Shinji hears a single word uttered to him, ringing through the silence of the demolished store.  
  
"Shinji"  
  
"Hello? Who's there? Asuka, is that you?" Shinji asks playfully, expecting Asuka to be pulling another of her tricks. Once his name is repeated again without another sound, Shinji begins doubting it as a normal Asuka gag.  
  
"Okay, Asuka, quit fooling around and come out now."  
  
But only silence greets young Shinji. Suddenly Shinji feels what seems like a cold hand upon his neck, sending shivers up and down his spine. Whirling around, Shinji looks for whoever grabbed his neck, but no trace of anything besides overturned counters and bread products remained behind him. As another pang of chills assaults him, Shinji finally looses his cool, grabs what he can, and runs for the exit. Looking behind him to hopefully see whoever was messing with him, Shinji doesn't notice the motor and pump he left at the door until his foot is already caught on it.  
  
To Asuka, the scene unfolding before her seems quite comical as Shinji begins stumbling out of the store while desperately trying to keep everything in his hands balanced. Shinji catches himself about to fall over, but the items in his hands don't fair quite as well as Shinji as they begin to slip and slide out of Shinji's hands and onto the pavement below. The bread lands with a soft thud, followed shortly by a carton of eggs, which splatters egg all over the ground, including Shinji's shoes and pants.  
  
Asuka, up till this point, had been keeping herself from laughing at Shinji's unfortunate predicament, but the latest mishap to happen to Shinji broke down her resolve and she quickly dissolves into fits of laughter.  
  
Shinji, uttering some silent curses, picks up the bread, pump, and motor before walking over to Asuka.  
  
"Well, I got bread..."  
  
"You got the eggs too, I see." Asuka says as she keeps herself from laughing again as she points to Shinji's yolk covered pants.  
  
"Well, can we find another store, please?"  
  
"Why? Isn't there plenty of food in that one?"  
  
"Well... yes... but I kept on hearing someone calling my name in there, and then I felt someone touch me..."  
  
"Shinji, are you feeling alright?" Asuka asks, wondering about Shinji sanity.  
  
"Yea, I'll be fine, but can we please just get away from here?" Shinji asks desperately, looking over his shoulder at the ruined grocery store.  
  
"Fine, fine, if you're too scared of the store, we'll go somewhere else..."  
  
"Thank you Asuka!" Shinji says enthusiastically, running over to the bench to help her up.  
  
Asuka slowly rises to her feet with her arm around Shinji. Shinji, unlike Asuka, was having quite a hard time with his new load. With Asuka putting nearly all her weight on Shinji for support, and his hands pass full with the bread, pump, and the motor, Shinji was having a few problems keeping his balance without spilling everything again. Slowly the two make their way away from the store, much to Shinji's enjoyment.  
  
-The center of Tokyo-3-  
  
The city, having been decimated by the JSSDF attack, as well as 3rd Impact, was in a very poor shape. The middle of the metropolis faired the worst, as a gaping hole leading to the Geofront lies open. After 3rd Impact, the Geo- front had fallen back to its original position from orbit, the scattered debris from both its swift excavation and repositioning lays scattered amongst the demolished high rises around the center of the city.  
  
Near the edge of the crater sits a crudely constructed table with 12 chairs seated around the table, one on each end and 5 chairs along each side. At one end of the table sits a young man, perhaps in his mid 20's. One man is seated in a chair along the side of the table; his face is clearly aged, though his most distinguishing feature is his long, pointed, crooked nose.  
  
"Keel." The old man seers at the young man, "This was not supposed to happen. The Red Earth Ceremony should have taken place according to plan, but it has not. This is Ikari's doing, we should have killed him years ago."  
  
"The Red Earth Ceremony will simply have to be done again, this time it will be seen through to completion."  
  
"The Evangelion Series has already used up their usefulness, it's impossible to re-create the Ceremony without them!"  
  
"Ikari will do our bidding again. This time he will not betray us."  
  
Okay, that'll end this chapter. Since this chapter has become rather... long... I'm going to split it up into as many parts as need be, so look out for the next part, which will come much sooner than it took me to get this one out. I've pretty much finally gotten over my writer's block, so expect more soon! Okay, Review, please, and see ya later! 


	5. Ch4, Pt2

Ch. 4, Pt. 2  
  
"You plan to bring that traitor back from the dead? Again?!"  
  
The member of SEELE slams his hands down upon the table, the weak and battered wood shifting slightly at the force of the impact. Keel remains seated, unmoving, at his comrade's outburst.  
  
"Yes, and this time he will be of much greater use to us than ever before. The Third is in even worse condition than before the Ceremony, and with his help we will be able to initiate the Ceremony once more. The child will help us again, knowing it or not." Keel finishes, a grin across his young face.  
  
-Katsuragi Residence-  
  
The two children had finally returned from their day of 'shopping' just as the sun was starting to set. They had eventually found another store, one even better equipped than the first, and from it they had extracted matches and wood, lighter fluid, a pot, and a grill. Shinji was about ready to begin his search for the power line into the apartment when the rain started. Earlier that day the clouds in the sky had been nothing more than wispy white smears across the sky; however, the thunderstorm coming from the sea quickly changed that. The sky, though the sun had not set yet, was black with clouds all full with moisture from the sea. And, as fate would have it, those clouds began dumping that moisture all on Shinji just as he walked down to the bottom of the complex. Nearly totally soaked, Shinji quickly runs into the apartment in search of some manner of drying off. Unfortunatly for Shinji, the towels were one of the things not left intact after 3rd Impact.  
  
Left shivering in the kitchen, Shinji tries to light the fire in the grill, to no success. Asuka, sitting in a chair, slowly feels her patience wearing down. Since 3rd Impact she had acquired much more patience for Shinji than before, but when the boy couldn't light wood that had been saturated in lighter fluid, and who had been trying for 20 minutes, an angry twitch was beginning to appear on her eyebrow. After another 10 minutes, Asuka had finally reached her breaking point.  
  
"Shinji, you idiot!!! Can't you light a simple fire? Give the stupid thing to me, I'll do it!"  
  
Shinji, hurt by Asuka's insult, hangs his head down and hands the lighter to her as she stumbles up to the grill. Asuka angrily grabs the lighter out of Shinji's hands, even more enraged that he backed down so easily, and flicks it close to the wood. The sparks quickly ignited the wood, the sudden heat searing the hairs along Asuka's arm and causing her to leap back. The table, being close to the grill since there was little room in the kitchen, was right in the way of Asuka's backwards leap. When it was all over with, Asuka was on the floor rubbing her butt from its impact on the table, the table was lying on its side, and a large fire blazed in the grill. After dinner was made, and the table righted, Asuka and Shinji ate their ramen in silence, Shinji too scared that another word might set her off again, and Asuka wondering why she went off like she did, a strange state for her.  
  
'Why did I yell at him? I had plenty of chances to offer some help... Aren't you supposed to not hurt the ones you love? If so, why do I keep hurting him? Could it be...'  
  
Asuka's thoughts were interrupted as Shinji got up suddenly from the table to dispose of his empty bowl. Then, without another word said between the two, Shinji walked sadly to his room, where he closed the door, actually just a large piece of wood Shinji had found and managed to place in the sliding track his old door used to occupy, separating himself from Asuka. Asuka, not sure of what to do, finishes her meal and then limps quietly towards Shinji's door. Actually unsure of what to do, Asuka props herself up on the wall for balance as she considers her options. Finally deciding on what to do, she slowly slides Shinji's door open and pokes her head through the opening. Seeing Shinji lying face down on his bed causes Asuka to lose some of her nerve, she had, after all, drove him to it.  
  
"Sh... Shinji, I..."  
  
"Just go away, Asuka."  
  
"I'm trying to apologize to you, Baka!"  
  
"Ha, you, apologizing? Don't push yourself too hard, your majesty."  
  
"Why are you acting like this?! You stupid idiot! I hate you! I hate you!! You never loved me! I wanted to be sorry for yelling at you, but not anymore! I don't care if you are the last person alive, I hate you!"  
  
Asuka, deeply hurt by Shinji's actions and words, limps as fast as she can to her room, where she slams the door closed as hard as she can. With tears brimming at the corners of her eyes Asuka leaps onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow.  
  
'That stupid idiot! I hate him! How did I ever bring myself to love such an idiot?!'  
  
And so, Asuka slowly cried sad tears of love lost until she eventually fell asleep. Shinji, now even more depressed because of what he had caused, this time unprovoked by Asuka, tried to keep tears from falling as he lies face up on his bed, knowing that he may have just ended what little of a relationship had been going between Asuka and himself. Eventually giving into his own self-loathing, Shinji silently cries himself to sleep.  
  
-LCL lake, the next day-  
  
Two men stand silently next to a large hole in the sand, the dug up dirt piled around the hole. The younger looking of the two held a large book bound with gold, various rare jewels lining the spine.  
  
"Did the chanting work, Keel? I find it hard to believe I overlooked something in your scrolls as important as resurrection, how can we be sure what you found is true?"  
  
Rather than speak, Keel Lorenz, the young man, merely smiles and nods his head towards the hole. The other man leans his head over the hole to look at the body of Gendo Ikari. His skepticism was quickly banished as several seconds later Gendo's hand began to twitch slightly, and then form into a fist. Finally his eyelids popped open, revealing two blood red orbs surrounded with white. Sitting up, Gendo brings his hand to his head, then brings both hands in front of himself to stare at them. After a long silence, he finally spoke.  
  
Without needing to look up, Gendo speaks, "This is your doing, isn't it, Keel?"  
  
"Why, I'm flattered that you'd remember my name after dying twice."  
  
"SEELE is no more; you are no more powerful than I am. Now, answer my question, why did you bring me back?"  
  
"The same reason why I employed you in the first place, Gendo. You have a purpose to fulfill. Your child, Ikari, can still bring about the completion of the Red Earth Ceremony. You haven't any means to oppose me, as your only means to bring back Yui are gone."  
  
Gendo, not recalling any memories after Rei joined with Lilith, assumes 3rd impact didn't work out according to SEELE's plan. How he was still alive was a mystery, but one fact remained certain. Shinji was the cause of his plan failing, and any way he could get revenge on the child who prevented him from reaching Yui would be taken. 


	6. Ch4, Pt3

Sorry for the long delay between chapters. I'm desperately working on getting everything finished, especially Gendo's Desk. I'm hoping to just finish all the chapters for Gendo's Desk and post them all at once, so, look forward to it!  
**OOO**  
Chapter 4, Pt. 3  
**OOO**  
-Katsuragi house-  
  
It had been over a week since that fateful day, and Asuka was still bearing a grudge. Shinji had tried to apologize to her, but after that night Asuka had been steadily returning to her old self; arrogant, snotty, and mean. Shinji's first attempt was shot down by Asuka's sharp words, and since then she refused to even let Shinji help her around the apartment. For Shinji it hurt all the more to watch the one he still loved struggle around doing simple tasks. It hurt even more knowing that he couldn't help her, no matter how hard he tried. Presently Shinji still had not given up on Asuka, and was more determined than ever to win her back. Something about surviving the end of the world make Shinji more resolute in his decisions. Today Shinji is departing on a quest that he hopes will at least calm the waters between the remaining people on the earth. Preparing himself early in the morning, Shinji made his breakfast quickly, ate it, made a breakfast for Asuka, and, using charcoal from the burned out fire, left Asuka a message on the table reading 'I will be back'. So, with a pack of bread and a canteen of clean water, Shinji sets out.  
  
As he left the apartment, Shinji failed to notice the fluttering of a black coat in the breeze. Continuing on his way, Shinji soon makes it to his possible salvation and the day was only half over. Thinking his luck was finally returning to him, Shinji steps through the hole in the glass doors of the local flower shop. The sound of glass being crushed underneath Shinji's shoes seems amplified in the empty darkness of the store. Since Third Impact, Shinji had noticed that many of the sounds he rarely heard were clearly audible with the absence of life. A sound Shinji misses dearly now, however, is absent. The low hum of an air conditioner would have been a welcome one in the noon day heat. Oddly, it seemed to Shinji, the days were longer and hotter. The close proximity to such a large body of water as the pacific made Tokyo-3 almost unbearable to Shinji, as the humidity multiplied the heat.  
  
Reaching his destination of flowers, Shinji's happy mood is quickly crushed as he picks up a stem, the flower on its end hanging limp and lifeless. Crushed, Shinji walks out of the flower shop with his head hanging low. Walking to a nearby bench and sitting, Shinji notices something strange just behind the bench. Leaning back, Shinji eyes a necklace lying on the ground. Shinji, growing more and more curious, takes a step back from the bench and notices a pair of white, high-heel shoes just in front of the bench, although one was fallen over on its side. On the bench itself were about 6 bracelets. Shinji, not yet putting it together, stands and contemplates the oddity of the appearance of the articles. Finally, realization hit Shinji.  
  
'Someone must have been wearing them during 3rd Impact! But why isn't there anything else elsewhere?'  
  
After thinking for a while longer, Shinji picks up on the fact that most of the people left in Tokyo-3 were either in NERV, or in shelters. Sitting back down, Shinji eyes the necklace again, and an idea pops into his head. It was a long shot, but it might just work.  
  
Gendo, repressing the desire to push up glasses that no longer were placed on his face, watches his only son wander through the decrepit city of Tokyo- 3. Staying hidden in the shadows to observe Shinji, Gendo decides to gather more information on Shinji before confronting him. He was bent on revenge, yes, but a man as smart as he knows to collect data on the enemy before an attack. It was odd watching Shinji; never before in his life had he observed his son for so long. The fool child seemed to be looking for something, but that simply allowed for Gendo to watch him from a closer distance. Now Shinji was on the move again, seemed to have renewed vigor. As soon as Shinji crossed the next street, Gendo moved to the bench Shinji had just visited. Noticing the same bizarre objects as Shinji, Gendo briefly ponders just what had occurred during the failed 3rd Impact. Saving his thoughts for another time, Gendo quickly catches back up with Shinji. Shinji kept wandering around the city for the rest of the day, and soon dusk was approaching. Deciding to let his quarry go for the night, Gendo leaves the streets of inner Tokyo-3 for his make-shift home. Gendo had always desired to live in the richer portion of Tokyo-3, but his importance to NERV required him to constantly stay within the Geo-front. He had always been partial to the apartment complex he had now picked out for himself. Nestled in the richest portion of Tokyo-3, the complex was fashioned after the old Kobe style of architecture, something Gendo had always preferred to the harsh western style that NERV had been fashioned after. Unfortunatly for Gendo, the bright atmosphere of the complex could not erase the feelings of vengeance and loneliness that had always haunted him. The dark night soon engulfed the building, leaving Gendo alone with his problems as he tries to attain sleep, possibly his only escape from the harsh realities of the new world, a world that held even less chance of Yui returning than the last. Gendo was not even as fortunate as to find solace in sleep, as his sub-conscious was bombarded through his nights slumber by images of his lost wife.

** OOO**

-Katsuragi home-  
  
It had been two days since Asuka woke up to an empty apartment, and those two days had been worse than any of the times in the past. Her withdrawal from the world after the 16th Angel paled in comparison to the sorrow she now felt. Shinji had left the message promising that he would be back soon, but how soon was soon? Asuka hadn't even the slightest hint as to why he had left. Well, she had assumptions, at least. Was it due to her declaration of hatred of him? They had already gathered enough food, so it was obvious that he wasn't looking to restock. The only possibility she could find for herself was her first impulse. It was because of her. In that brief moment of impulsive anger, she had driven away the only person who loved her. Now he still had not returned, and the anxiety growing within Asuka was building to a tremendous size. Her dreams had been haunted with visions of Shinji, and the past two mornings had her awaken to the thought that Shinji had returned, since her dreams would always involve Shinji entering and wakening her. And each morning, with hopeful glee Asuka awoke, only to have the harsh truth of Shinji's absence hit her full force. The first morning was so hard on her that she had broken down into a brief fit of sobs, hoping that Shinji would choose that time to come through the door, apologetic as always, and greet her. But, as fate would still do its bidding on the young girl, the door never opened, no sounds of 'gomen nasai' were heard, and Shinji's face was never shown. And so, another day passed, bringing the count to three days since Shinji left. That night Asuka dreamt again; this time, however, her mind was not greeted with Shinji, but rather of the girl she most hated.  
  
Rei appeared to Asuka wearing her school uniform, as she always did. Asuka was wearing her uniform as well, and both children were sitting at a table, opposite of each other. The finely polished wooden table reflected light from an unseen place onto Rei's face, making her look all the more frightening to Asuka. After a long silence, Rei finally spoke.  
  
"I know where he is, you know."  
  
"How?! Tell me, now! Where is he? Why did he leave? Is he alright?"  
  
Rei stayed silent for another long spell, much to Asuka's growing worry.  
  
"You need not know anything besides that he is fine. I must warn you, however..."  
  
"About what?!"  
  
Rei focuses her blood red eyes right on Asuka, piercing through her with a glare unlike any Asuka had ever been able to create, "Shinji is in great danger. If you continue to act as you have been with him, then I will take him from you. Of that, you can be guaranteed."  
  
With that said Rei stands from the table quickly and walks off into the darkness surrounding the table, leaving Asuka in a bewildered state. Later that night, or rather, the next morning, Asuka has yet another dream. It was the same as the last two nights. Shinji came up to her and gently shook her till she opened her eyes, at which point she was greeted with a smile and an 'I'm home'. She awoke the same way she did the last three mornings, with crushed hope. Sitting at the table with a cup of ramen for breakfast, she notes the pathetic fallacy present. The rain seemed to darken her mood even further. Soon her thoughts turned to the dream she had had. Why was she dreaming of Rei? She hadn't taken any psychology courses in college, but she had read up on dream interpretation. Still, she couldn't figure out why she had that dream, or if she should believe what her dream Rei had told her. If Shinji was in danger, what could it be from? This only furthered her anxiety as she worried about Shinji with renewed vigor. Rei had said that he was alright, but what if she only meant for the time? What if Shinji was in peril right now? Rei's warning came to Asuka's mind next. How would she take Shinji from her? She hadn't seen a single trace of Rei since before her coma, much less after 3rd Impact. After mulling over Rei's warning, the anxiety about Shinji returned with full force until Asuka could stand it no longer. Gathering a bed sheet and the piece of wood she had been using as a make-shift crutch, Asuka set towards the door to find Shinji. Pausing in front of the door to drape the bed sheet over herself to protect her from the rain, Asuka soon is ready to depart. Opening the door, she takes her first step outside the apartment in over 10 days. Full of vigor for finding Shinji, she was a little upset to find herself lying on the floor the next moment. Asuka quickly opens her eyes to discern what had been placed in front of the door that she would run into. Greeting her was a sight she had only dreamt of for the past three days.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Shinji!"  
  
Asuka quickly latches onto Shinji, who was still rubbing his head from the impact. She was totally ignoring the fact that Shinji was, for the most part, soaking wet. Soon she was brought out of her moment of bliss as Shinji sneezed three times before shivering. Coming to her senses, Asuka releases Shinji and stands, using the piece of wood for assistance. Tears of happiness brimmed in her eyes as Shinji turned to her and smiled before shivering again. Becoming concerned for Shinji, Asuka moves out of the way to let Shinji into the apartment.  
  
"Shinji, are you alright? Where have you been the last three days?"  
  
"Asuka, I..." Before Shinji could continue, he began to sneeze again, "Asuka, can I warm up first, please?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Asuka quickly moves over to the grill and opens it up; the fire was still burning from when Asuka had made breakfast. Shinji quickly moved over to the fire to warm himself from the cold rain. Asuka, still concerned over Shinji, tries to make the fire larger, which only achieves one thing: Shinji cutting it very close to losing his forearm hair from the sudden blaze.  
  
"Shinji, I really think you should change out of those clothes, they're soaking wet. Don't worry; I'll get some for you."  
  
Shinji was too shocked to retaliate, not that he would have anyway. He had momentarily forgotten that on their last venture to gather supplies that they had retrieved several pairs of extra clothes for each of them, since neither wanted to stay in the same clothes for so long. Soon Asuka returned with a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue T-shirt, along with a pair of boxers, since she was sure he was soaked through to the bone. Actually handing over the article made both Asuka and Shinji blush, but Asuka was quick to hide it, as always.  
  
"I'll... um... I'll just turn around while you change, okay?"  
  
Shinji, deciding not to question Asuka's niceness, complies as soon as the red head had her back turned. Her turning around, however, was more for her sake than for Shinji's, as her face was beat red by this point. Quickly shrugging off those Hentai thoughts that she had always accused Shinji of having about her, Asuka turns around once Shinji tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around and putting her weight on her crutch, Asuka smiles as she watches Shinji warm up next to the fire, his wet clothes lying spread out on the floor next to the grill to dry. Slowly taking the initiative, Asuka slowly walks over to Shinji and sits down next to him, glad to simply know that he had returned to her. Being able to contain herself no longer, Asuka wraps her arms around Shinji's waist and rests her head on his shoulder, much to Shinji's surprise.  
  
"A-Asuka..."  
  
"Just be quiet, Shinji... don't say anything, please..."  
  
And so, until Shinji was more than warmed by the fire and Asuka's warmth, they sat like that. Eventually Asuka was able to move on past the first phase and finally let herself believe that it wasn't, in fact, a dream, and that Shinji had actually returned.  
  
"Hey, Shinji...?"  
  
"Y-yeah, Asuka?" Shinji said nervously, since he wasn't used to such affection, especially from Asuka.  
  
"Do... do you hate me for what I said? Did you leave... because of me?"  
  
"Well... I... I did leave because of you... but not because I hate you!" Shinji quickly added.  
  
Asuka let out a breath of relief before she asked, "Then... why did you leave?"  
  
"I... I was afraid that you hated me... so I wanted to get something for you... but... all the flowers were dead..."  
  
"You wanted to get me flowers?" Asuka almost laughed, Shinji had obviously read way too many teen romances.  
  
"Y-yeah... but I did get something I hope you like..."  
  
Asuka, bewildered, loosens her grip on Shinji enough for him to break free and dig through the pack he had taken with him, which he had placed on the table near the grill. Most of the food stuffs that were still remaining in there were soaked, but that no longer mattered. Eventually he found what he was looking for and took it out, hiding it behind his back before revealing it to Asuka. Asuka was delighted to find that Shinji had found a pair of fine diamond and gold earrings, along with a matching necklace.  
  
"Shinji... but why did you?"  
  
"Well... I... I was hoping that you would take it as an apology..."  
  
"I really screwed up back then... Shinji, I don't really hate you... I... I just get mad sometimes..." After a few minutes, after taking the gifts in her hands, Asuka mutters softly while holding back tears, "I'm sorry, Shinji..."  
  
"Asuka... it's alright, Asuka..." Shinji says as he tries to sooth her.  
  
"Shinji... I... I don't hate you..." She says between sobs  
  
"I know, Asuka... I don't hate you either..."  
  
"Do... do you still love me, Shinji?"  
  
"Y-yes..." Shinji admits, nervously, since he still was no good at telling people his emotions.  
  
"Do you mind... if we stayed like this for a little bit...?"  
  
"N-not at all, Asuka."  
  
So, with her mind finally quelled, Asuka snuggles up closer to Shinji and closes her eyes, simply taking in the joy of being close to him. They remained that way for several more hours until lunch rolled around, at which point they both agreed that it was time to eat. The rest of the day involved much of the same thing, as well as Shinji's telling of how he survived out in Tokyo-3 for three days. Eventually the storm passed and the sun gradually set, gradually slipping the two children into the cover of darkness. After deciding to finally go to sleep, Shinji extinguished the fire and the two left to their respective rooms. Several minutes later, Asuka entered Shinji's room and limped over to his bed, where Shinji instantly sat up, concerned. Asuka stated the reason for her intrusion, she wanted to sleep next to Shinji, and waited patiently, but with hoping eyes, for his response. Shinji, after his initial blush and silence, eventually gave in and shared his bed. The apartment was once again at peace.

**OOO**

Okay, that's it for this chapter. Please, Read and Review! Also, if you could, and you haven't already, review Sacrilege, please! I only have 15 reviews... and I'd really like more! Anyway, please tell me what you think of any of my works, even if it's something bad! I'd like to know my weak points too... So, be on the look out for the next chapter of Gendo's Desk, the next chapter of Sacrilege, and the next chapter of After Impact, in that order! Till then, Ja ne! 


	7. Ch5

Well, I'm sorry for getting this chapter out so late, but I wasn't really... motivated... since I seem to be getting fewer and fewer reviews. I greatly appreciate the reviews I am getting, and it's mostly for those people that I'm continuing on. However, like I said, I'm not really motivated... so, please, everyone, tell me what you think of this story, or if I should apply my creativity to either Gendo's Desk or Sacrilege instead of this fic. Reviews, good or bad, will be greatly appreciated! For Evafan2k8, I appreciate your review, and I'd like to point out one thing: Asuka was not admiring the necklace and earrings for their fashion, but rather for their beauty. The 'matching' part was not to denote any kind of fashion, but rather to show that both the earrings and necklace were gold with diamonds. Also, regarding Sacrilege, Jonathan is not 'the perfect' person, like DJ Croft, and I hope that in the next chapter or two it will prove that he does have his faults.

**OOO**

-NERV entrance, outer edge of Tokyo-3-

Keel, the other SEELE member, and Gendo had finally uncovered the emergency route into Terminal Dogma. All the normal routes had been sealed with bakelite from the invasion just before 3rd Impact, so the three men were hard pressed to find a passage that was open. It appeared to Gendo that Keel needed him for more than killing his son, though Keel seemed to be keeping his reasons very secretive. There seemed to now be a need for the MAGI as well as what could still lie in Terminal Dogma. Luckily Gendo was able to find the way to the command bridge through the darkness. Upon reaching an I/O port, Gendo quickly punches in a few commands to start up the MAGI. He stands back; expecting to hear the super computers turn on, but after a minute is was obvious that nothing was happening.

"Ikari, what is wrong?" Asked the SEELE member.

"There appears to be no power to the MAGI. If there is to be any hope of creating another one of... them... then we will have to restore power."

"If the power supply has run out, how will we manage to get enough power running to activate everything?" Keel questioned, fearing that all his hopes were about to be crushed because of their reliance on mechanical and electrical systems that had failed.

"The Tokyo-3 power station has emergency controls with which we can activate it. They were put in after the 9th Angel attacked to ensure that if the power did go completely out that it could still be started quickly. If we get the power station running, then NERV's generator's will follow suit."

OOO

The three men eventually made their way to the power station and were able to re-activate the generators. Throughout the city lights came on as electricity flowed through the cables. Many places that had been destroyed had lose fittings and wires, which caused for quite a few sparks to be made, but none were large enough to do any damage to the structures. At the Katsuragi home, however, the sudden addition of power was enough to frighten both children, but in particular Shinji. Shinji, who had been preparing the grill to cook yet another instant dinner, was blinded as the light bulb located in front of him suddenly came to life. Asuka, who was in the bathroom at the time that the power came back on, let out a scream several minutes later. The bath she had been taking was cold, since the heater ran on electricity. It hadn't quite occurred to Asuka that leaving the hot water turned on would turn out bad if it did indeed become hot. Shinji, dazed from the light bulb, stumbles around the kitchen while trying to get to Asuka. Eventually Shinji made his way to the bathroom, only to have the door slam open and Asuka, naked and very angry, storm right into him. Unfortunatly for Shinji, Asuka's wrath decided to make a comeback after she realized that she was lying on top of Shinji, naked.

"Dummkopf Shinji!!"

The first smack Shinji had received in over a week left a large red handprint on his cheek. Even more dazed than before, Shinji hardly noticed when Asuka went back into the bathroom to continue her bath. Finally, after another minute, Shinji came back to his senses and felt the burning mark on his cheek. For a moment he pondered if that would always happen when he would see Asuka naked, but decided that that was another question for another day, and one he would have to discuss with Asuka eventually. The rest of the night went on without any other confrontation, and Shinji and Asuka settled on figuring out why the power came back on the next day. Asuka surprised Shinji yet again, however, when she decided to sleep with him for yet another night. What made it even sweeter for Shinji, if such a thing was possible, was what Asuka whispered in his ear. Though she still stuttered like a child learning to speak, Asuka managed to apologize before she wrapped her arms around Shinji's waist and closed her eyes. Shinji, happy that Asuka was becoming much nicer than she had been, lies his arm over Asuka's side and waits for sleep to come.

OOO

"Shinji..."

Shinji opens his eyes to find himself naked and floating in a grey void. All Shinji could discern about the place was that it had no ground and everything was covered in dark grey clouds. Before he could turn around, Shinji was embraced from behind by Rei, who was just as naked as he was.

"Shinji, why did you leave me? We could have been very happy together... all of us..."

"I had to leave, Rei... It wasn't real... It wasn't right..."

"Are you sure?"

"I...I think so... I'm happy with Asuka, happier than during 3rd Impact!"

"But aren't you also sadder? Doesn't she make you sadder than you've ever been?"

"I can stand those sad times when I know that she's alright, though."

"Even though you make her sadder than she's ever been?"

"But... I also make her happier, too!"

"What can you achieve by living in this desolate place?"

"I... I can be happy, with Asuka!"

"Even though there is no one else to comfort you?"

"I don't need anyone else! As long as I have Asuka, I can be happy!"

Slowly the clouds surrounding the suspended world begin to lighten, and Rei releases Shinji. As she slowly floats away, Shinji spins around to face her.

"Shinji... you two are not alone in this world..."

The clouds thin and eventually part to show Tokyo-3, destroyed further than it was after 3rd Impact, below Rei and Shinji.

Rei looks towards the city, though it resembles a crater more than a city, before speaking again, "Shinji, I will always be waiting for you to return to me... but I will also watch over you, for however long it takes before you return to me. You are in danger, Shinji, but, should anything happen to you... I will be there, for you."

Before Shinji could respond, Rei became transparent and diffused into the wind around Shinji. Suddenly Shinji stopped floating and began falling towards the ground.

OOO

"Gendo..."

Gendo finds himself sitting behind his desk in his office. After hearing his name called out a second time, Gendo slowly scans the room, pushing his glasses back up his nose after he finishes.

"Gendo, do you realize what you're doing?"

Slowly Rei materializes in her plug suit in front of Gendo's desk. Gendo sits facing her, his attitude and demeanor remaining unchanged.

"Of course. That child has ruined everything I worked for. I have nothing left, so I will make sure that he has the same."

Her face shows a spark of anger for a moment, then returns back to its normal expression, as Rei speaks again, "You know, I can not allow that. You will do nothing to harm him."

Gendo, remaining cold and un-reactive to Rei's words, responds, "Even if I have to take that child to the grave with me, I will make sure his newfound life is very, very short."

OOO

Asuka slowly opens her eyes and snuggles close to Shinji, hoping to shut out the light filtering through the window. Eventually Asuka fully woke up, though Shinji was still fast asleep, and noticed just how close she had pulled herself to Shinji.

'Great, now I'm the one having Hentai thoughts...' But while she was thinking this, Asuka could not redirect her mindset. Almost without thinking, Asuka finds her arms now underneath Shinji's shirt. Asuka's heart jumps into her throat, however, when Shinji beings to stir. Before Asuka could act, Shinji's eyes opened and, as a surprise to Asuka, he smiled.

For several they simply lie in bed together.

"Hey... Asuka?"

"Yeah?" Asuka begins to grow worried.

"Do I... make you happy?"

"Well, yeah, of course you do." Asuka says with a smile.

"But... don't I also make you sad?" Shinji's face, which had brightened at Asuka's smile, darkens with melancholy.

"Well... sometimes... but, Shinji, you make me happy more often than you make me sad."

For several more minutes Asuka and Shinji lie in silence until Shinji speaks again.

"Asuka... I had a dream of Rei last night... She told me that I was in danger... and that she was watching over me..."

After hearing this, Asuka's demeanor slowly begins to shift away from what it had been. Memories of her own encounter with Rei begin to surface, along with Rei's promise to her.

"Well, she's gonna be out of a job as soon as this leg gets better, cause nobody's better at pulling you out of the fire than me." Asuka says arrogantly.

Shinji smiles, "That's my Asuka. So... what's there to do today?"

"I guess we should check out the electrical situation... maybe we can find out why it came on all the sudden."

"Alright, but let's have breakfast first, okay? I'm kind of hungry..."

"Okay." Asuka says happily.

Shinji didn't know what was going to happen to either of them, but seeing Asuka so happy was enough to ease his mind.

OOO

Not the longest of Chapters, I know... gomen!


	8. Ch6

Well, I'm not sure how many people may remember me. It's been quite a while, and I suppose I'm rather rusty at the fan-fic game (not that I was any good before at any rate). However, having come to Japan and seeing Evangelion: 1.0 You are (not) alone has put me in pretty good spirits. This chapter is rather short, but I hope it's satisfactory enough. Please let me know what you think, and hopefully I'll be cranking out some more chapters in the near future.

Chapter 6

The humming of electricity, which had filled the city, hardly makes its way out to the shore of the LCL sea. The waves lap gently against the sand, which has long since been stained orange. A particularly strong surge crashes against the shore and, rising from the foam, a young boy slowly makes his way up the beach. The light from the sun was painful to his eyes, but he eventually manages to keep his eyes open. His pupils dilate to take in the sunlight and his bright red eyes scan the horizon lethargically. Fighting tears back, the boy slowly trudges towards the city.

Shinji and Asuka had managed to venture off into the city in search of the source of the electricity with little luck. Neither of them had known where the power plant was before 3rd Impact, and venturing through a destroyed city made it even more difficult. Happening upon another supermarket, Shinji heads in to see if there was any edible food. Asuka, who was nearly exhausted, sits outside the store on a metal bench. It was, perhaps, not the most comfortable seat, but it was better than the sidewalk. Asuka stares up at the sky and watches the clouds pass by gently. For a moment, it felt as if nothing had happened at all. Asuka sighs and haphazardly casts her glance down the street.

"Shinji! Where are your clothes?!"

Asuka's sight was filled up with the young boy, naked, and still dripping wet. He looks up slowly and, finally noticing his lack of clothing, he quickly turns and runs down a nearby alleyway, his face red. Asuka, too dumbfounded to move, remains staring at where the boy had been. Hearing her outburst, Shinji comes running out of the store.

"W-what's wrong?"

"I… but… you were just here…" Asuka tries to speak, but can't seems to find the right words.

Shinji becomes increasingly worried, "Asuka, are you okay? I was in the store this whole time… Maybe you should come inside."

Shinji moves to help Asuka up and, still too confused to protest, she follows Shinji into the store. The air conditioning did feel good, and the two of them begin to search through packs of expired food in silence. Soon the two have a shopping cart filled to the brim with nothing but instant ramen. Asuka half scoffed at their current situation; they were becoming more and more like Misato. Suddenly, the bell hanging on the front door jingles loudly. Shinji and Asuka look up at the door and, much to their surprise, find the young boy standing at the threshold wearing an overly baggy pair of pants and a similarly baggy shirt. His glance keeps Asuka and Shinji frozen in place. He appeared the same as Shinji, though with red eyes just like Rei and Kaoru's. The boy slowly makes his way into the store and finally reaches Asuka in silence. He stares Asuka squarely in the face, his eyes piercing into hers. After a breathless moment, tears begin to well up in the boy's eyes and he turns around quickly after covering his face. Asuka tries to reach her hand to him, but he begins to run towards the exit of the store.

"I'm sorry, Asuka…" the boy calls out as he pushes the door open, the bell bouncing back and forth violently.

Asuka grasps for words, but finds none. Shinji stands in a similar state, baffled by the appearance of the boy. Up in the corner of the store, Rei floats gently, invisible to both children. A small grin creeps up her face before she turns and leaves.


End file.
